Eternaly Breathing
by I-Have-Switched-Accounts
Summary: When they said 'Now And Forever.' They were completely accurate in the townsfolk eyes, and their eyes. Yet it was strange to see the world Changing around you, yet you always stay the same. One-shot Lock Shock & Barrel are NOT Paired in any way.


The trio raced away giggling at the mayors face. They had played yet another prank. This time however they didn't through rocks at him, instead they had put spiders in his cereal.

'Live piousness spiders to be exact.' snickered Lock. In his head, his tail swaying back and fourth in excitement. Once they stopped at there tree house a tall figure had waited for them, with his arms crossed and a familiar scowl painted on his face they knew exactly who it was. Shock stopped causing Barrel, and Lock to bump into her back. They gasped at how angry Jack was.

" What did I tell you about pranking citizens?" He growled eyeless sockets narrowed into presumably a 'glare'.

"Too-" Shock started,

"Not,-" Lock left off,

"Too." Barrel Finished.

Jack shook his head, he had predicted just this, " Aren't you three getting a little too old to 'prank' the citizens?"

They all burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, Shock was the first to catch her breath, " Once a tricker treater, always a tricker treater." She finished finding Jacks ignorant dream of them to stop pranking not even a possibility.

Jack face palmed, " Rember what I told you three would happen if you got 'out of hand'?"

They all grew silent.

"Exactly, now pull yourselves together."

" Dr. Finklestein isn't that bad, or is he?" Grumbled Lock with his head hung and tail drooping.

"Shaddup." Harshly whispered Shock to silence her cohort.

" Make me." Lock challenged.

Barrel stayed silent grinning like a manic, sitting down he took out his favorite Lolly pop, that was swirled black, and orange and a black and white striped handle. And as if on Que Shock dived for Lock's neck and rapped her tiny hands around his neck.. Lock began trying to stab her with his tail and kick at her as he gagged. The devils mask fell to the ground with a quiet 'thud' and Shock's stayed in place. Barrel lifted his mask to see better, Jack stuck his to fingers in his mouth and let out a loud growl that _always_ made the trio snap out of it. Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately and hid behind Shock, gasping.

Jack stabbed a finger in their general direction, "Any more pranks, from _anyone _of you, I will drag you three by your hair and leave you at Dr. Finklestein lab, Capeesh?"

All three nodded wondering why Dr. Finklestein was so horrible. After the skeleton was positive they got the message he left them grumbling under his breath about 'Some things Never change.'

This was true, Lock, Shock, And Barrel hadn't grown a single inch, nor change in personality for the most part. Everyone else had changed a lot. Sally had five skeleton Children with Jack, that experience had changed them both greatly, The trio used to play with them until they grew up, but The trio didn't grow with them. Instead the five Children had finished college and didn't Trick or treat any more.

Dr. Finklestein got married with one of his replacements of Sally and as the rumors say he 'Gave up' Science. Igor was set free and caused havoc on the town for awhile until he got used to 'normal' Life. Behemoth for the first time spoke and wolfman was slowly growing older and 'greying' as Shock called it. The mummy Child, and the winged bat demon had grown up too. Same with the corpse Child.

Meaning the trio were the only group of kids. They didn't mind they still had each other. When they said 'Now And Forever.' They were completely accurate in the townsfolk eyes, and their eyes. Yet it was strange to see the world Changing around you, yet you always stay the same. Sometimes Barrel found it comforting knowing they would never grow out of each other like Jack used to tell them they would. Shock could rember how Sally used to come up to her and smile and tell her "If you ever need anything you know where I am." Shock had no idea what that meant. After standing there blankly for a couple of minutes of trying to fully comprehend that statement they shrugged it off and headed for the wooden elevator.

Shock's hat brushed against the top of the elevator, like usual. After the elevator had taken them to the club house Lock opened the door and swung on it till it almost hit the already cracking grey wall. All three admitted the clubhouse even had changed. The couch was ripped to pieces by rats and they had to substitute a couch for there tricker treating bag filled to the brim with candy, at first they all found it enjoyable to be able to sit on a couch and be able to pul candy out when ever they wanted to. Until the candy started disappearing more and more and rats found it too.

Also the candy would get squished and turn into just crumbs by the time you opened it. The carpet was ripping and it revealed grey cement. The wood was chipping as well. They always fretted about getting splinters or in the middle of the Night forgetting the cement was as cold as Ice and step on it with out there shoes. Barrel was the one that was worried the most about the cement, he didn't wear shoes. Ever.

Shock had suggested rugs but the only problem was that they would have to steal it, which in Jack's eyes could be pranking. Sighing the all fell onto the hard floor sitting on it as Barrel inaudible muttered curses like a sailor. Looking around the tree house the glared at the empty candy vault, they had finished all there candy earlier each year because Boogie was not there to make Snake and spider stew. Wrong thought. Barrel's stomach growled at the thought causing the rest of the group to think of food again.

"This is pathetic." Sneered Lock crossing his arms.

" This is a new low even for us." Hissed Barrel making a toothy frown.

" We could always just steal food from another Holiday world." Suggested Shock

" But from which one? And who? Leprechauns? Fluffy Bunnies? Elves? Turkeys? Cupid?" Lock argued with a scowl.

"...True." She agreed with a bigger frown at the thought.

Barrel's stomach gurgled louder,"Screw Jack, Let's go steal some food."

The other two tricker treaters nodded grinning ear to ear. After finding their masks they slipped them over their faces and ran back over to the elevator and laughed the entire way down.

" Dr. Finklestein isn't that bad." They all said in unison without even a trace of fear.

After the elevator had gotten all the way down Lock kicked the door open and raced out leaving Shock, and Barrel behind. Running to catch up to him they both saw the Mayor knocking on Jack's door humming with next years Halloween plans. All three tiptoed through the gates bars and didn't get on the stairs but tiptoed beside them then when the stairs were out of reach Lock stood on Shock's shoulders and held Barrel up so he could reach the Mayors shoes. Barrel Held his breath and noticed that he wore shoe laces, Barrel had never noticed because before now he didn't put his head any where near his shoes. After tying a tight knot he motioned for Lock and Shock to put him down.

The Mayor seemed worried for a second as his face changed to the sad expression as he noticed they hadn't answered the door reaching out to the door he rung the door bell. Taking a step closer to investigate he tripped and fell on his side before rolling down the stairs and hitting the gate with a loud thud. Jack opened his door and looked both directions before shaking his head and frowning before he slammed the door shut. The Trio burst into laughter as they scurried past him and through the gate again.

After running away still in laughter they bumped into a small house. It was painted black and the door was tall and was chipped. In-between the doors were two giant windows that were like ovals, just like Jack's put smaller. One was open and a pie was on the window seal steaming and let a sweet aroma drift to the trio.

Finding control over there laughter Lock climbed onto Barrels shoulders and Shock climbed on Lock's shoulders. Her eyes widened and she felt her mouth water, three pumpkin pies. Inside the house was small, the room was round and had a black and orange round rug that went Black Orange circles that got smaller and slammer. In the middle of the rug was a boiling pot with a small fire underneath it. Shock would question how it didn't burn but she was too busy with snatching three pies.

After toppling over they sat down and Shock gave each of them a pie and each of them dug their small hands in them and pulled out a chunk and ate it happily. By the time they were all done with their 'Meal' they were leaning against the house because they were so stuffed. Closing there eyes for a second they reopened them hours later to see two skinny legs wearing black pants with the white 'stripes' that looked more like squiggles. His small black dress shoe tapped the pavement impatiently.

"Crap." Cursed Shock making two fists.

"Get up." Growled Jack grabbing Barrel's wrist who instinctively grabbed Lock's wrist as Jack grabbed Shock's pointed ear.

Barrel and Lock's feet weren't even touching the ground, they remained a couple feet in the air. Jack new no other place to take them- besides Dr. Finklestein's. Within silent minutes they found themselves standing in a line in front of Jack, as the doctor examined them curiously. Jack decided to keep his mouth shut as he watched him play with the red devil's tail then the Witches's burnt hair, then last but not least stare at the Skeleton's webbed feet.

After a couple moments Jack decided to speak," There Punishment will be to live here for a month or two. Under CLOSE supervision of you. No Candy, No Breaking anything, and Most importantly No Pranks." The Trio gasped then kicked at the ground and fidgeted.

"I Understand. They will help me with some work around the house and maybe a few other _**'things**_'."

"Thank you." Jack turned his back and walked out the door as the Trio gulped.

" Aren't you some strange kids? Tell me this much," He leaned into Shock, the one in the middle of the line," After all these years how have you stayed the same?" He had practically spat the words 'Same' in her face.

"Why would I tell you?" She snickered without fear.

"Many Reasons, 'Little girl'."

"Like what? Kill us by making us bored to death? "

He frowned," You are quiet the stubborn one, but tell me and I will let you have candy, and I will let you prank people."

" Wait just a second." She pulled her cohorts into a round huddle and exchanged a few whispers with them before forming a line again, stepping forwards as the trio stayed in place she pushed her forehead against his," Listen Old man, We want all your candy and 24/7 access to anything we want. We will stay up a late as we want and watch whatever we wan. Then we will tell you."

"Hm... No. I rather find out for my self." He pulled out a syringe with clear liquid from a bag hooked on the back of the wheel chair and shoved it in Shock's neck. Feeling her eyes grow heavy she fell backwards into her cohorts arms as they struggled to keep her up in the air. The doctor repeated this with the other two then whistled for his wife to help carry them into his lab.

*Hours later, In his Lab*

They all opened their eyes to see blinding bright lights. All of them laid on their back strapped to a metal tray in a line with items for surgery at their feet. None of them were wearing there shoes. Shock twisted her head to the left and her eyes met Barrel's. Thinking of a plan she whispered it to Barrel.

Barrel having webbed feet picked up a scalpel with his foot and tossed it to Shock which hardly caught it with her hand. She felt a slight sting telling her it got a little bit of her hand. Twisting her head to the right she looked at Lock. Grinning evilly she tried to throw the scalpel to him and he expertly caught it with his tail. Bending his tail to the restraint he had he cut through the with ease before getting up and untying his 'Friends'.

Standing up they found a window to climb out of and landed in a patch of grass ahead of them was another house with the same sweet aroma of candy and everything else they would love to eat," Screw The Doctor, and Jack." They all laughed and ran in its direction.

In the house the Doctor watched not even trying to catch them," It-it's true. They are...Eternal life forms."

His wife gave him a questioning look," What do you mean?"

"I injected them with poison. They all lived."

Her mouth dropped open," Aren't you going to catch them?"

"Later. But I will rest now. Before I die I must crack their DNA and use it on us before it's too late."

*The End*

_**A/N **_

_**Finally a one-shot I was working on for Halloween Done~ This is my first Nightmare Before Christmas Fanfiction. I'm really happy with the way it turned out. I love this Movie so I will explain a couple things.**_

_**Dr. Finklestein's Wife, is NOT an Oc, or Fc -Original Character or Fan character- She is the creation you see at the last part of the movie that looks just like him and he called her 'My Precious' or something. And the Jack's five Children with Sally is made up either. The end theme or Closing them that has Santa talking mention, how he later met with Jack again and he had five Skeleton Children playing on their saxophones. Presumably those are his kids but this is speculation. **_

_**Happy 1 day Early Halloween~ And Please point out any errors you may find. I don't bite.**_


End file.
